18 Lipca 2011
05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Nurkuj, Olly! - Szlakiem kalmarów, odc. 11 (The Squidling Trail); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kajtuś - Kajtek na wielkiej zjeżdżalni, odc. 5 (Caillou and the big slide); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i Pan Pamięć, odc. 36 (Rupert and the Memory Man); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 11 (Dooku Captured); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Relacja z Greckokatolickich uroczystości św. Piotra i Pawła w Chrzanowie; STEREO 11:35 Projekt: Europa - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2044 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2045 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 25 (Kyle XY, ep. 25, The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades Poster); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Polska Pięknieje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Plebania - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Roślinożercy - 3 (The life of mammals - Plant predators); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 11/14 - Lekcje przedmałżeńskie - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13 - txt - str.777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy znajduje skarb, odc. 32 (Timmy finds Treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt - str.777; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13 - txt - str.777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kino nocnych marków - Listopad (November); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Greg Harrison; wyk.:Courtney Cox, James LeGros, Nora Dunn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubieni: Przeszłość, teraźniejszość, przyszłość (Lost: Past, Present & Future); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); wyk.:Daniel Dae Kim, Yunjin Kim, Rebecca Mader, Jeremy Davies, Jeff Fahey, Ken Leung, Evangeline Lilly, Elizabeth Mitchell, Josh Holloway, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez tańczącego świata; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa; dramat wojenny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Halina Machulska. Zupa wiśniowa z pestkami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Apetyt na życie - odc. 13/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Historia Żydów piotrkowskich; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wspólny czas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 218 - Życie przez sen; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1851; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Pytając o Boga - odc. 8 - "Chrześcijańskie wersety"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Zagadkowa blondynka - (7); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Edward VIII i naziści (Edward VIII The Nazi King); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 19 Ojciec i syn; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 83 (309) Nowi sąsiedzi cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Alibi na poniedziałek - Van Veeteren - Sprawa Moreno (Van Veeteren - Moreno & Tystnaden); serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Erik Leijonborg; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Powrót do życia - odc. 6/11 (Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 6 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Sycylijskie mumie (Sicily’s Mummies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Ron Bowman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Historie prawdziwe; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Sukces... - odc. 9/9 - Małe jest piękne; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Van Veeteren - Sprawa Moreno (Van Veeteren - Moreno & Tystnaden); serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:48 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:10 Defilada; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:58 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:27 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:17 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:43 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Za kulisami PRL - Zanim powstał KOR - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:04 Jej sukces - Odc. 33 - Kwiaciarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:08 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 54 8:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 58 8:10 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 59 8:20 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 60 8:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 4 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 261 10:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 348 11:00 Wzór Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 12:00 Chirurdzy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 15 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 30 14:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 154 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 58 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 45 20:05 Shaft 22:10 Donnie Brasco 0:45 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 1:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 627 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 43 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 747 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1640 left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Rozmowy w toku 8:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 9:50 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 505 10:20 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 10:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 107 11:20 Brzydula Odcinek: 108 11:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1360 Sezon: 8 13:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1361 Sezon: 8 13:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1362 Sezon: 8 14:15 Detektywi 14:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy 15:30 Plotkara Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:20 Pogoda na wakacje 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 20:50 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 21:50 Pamiętniki wampirów Odcinek: 15 22:45 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 23:50 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 9 0:45 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 505 1:10 Uwaga! 1:30 Arkana magii 2:50 Rozmowy w toku 3:40 Nic straconego 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie left|thumb|79x79px 5:35 Letni wakacjometr - odc. 3, magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 6:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 59, Meksyk 2006 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 226, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 32, Meksyk 2010. 10:25 Na południe - odc. 15, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 29, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Letni wakacjometr - odc. 3, magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 43 16:00 Na południe - odc. 16, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 30, Meksyk 2009 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 2, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 35, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 33, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 211 21:00 Wyprawa na Alaskę - film dokumentalny 22:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 7, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 23:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 16, USA, Kanada 2007 00:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 17, USA, Kanada 2007 1:40 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:25 Galileo - odc. 211 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:20 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 7 6:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 980 6:40 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 981 7:10 W roli głównej 7:45 W roli głównej 8:20 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 11 9:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 10:20 Bez śladu Odcinek: 11 11:20 Telezakupy 12:55 Granie na ekranie 13:25 Apetyt na kasę 13:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 14:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 3 14:55 W roli głównej 15:30 W roli głównej 16:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 12 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 18:00 Bez śladu Odcinek: 12 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 20:00 Na złamanie karku 22:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 23:15 Więzy życia 1:15 Arkana magii 5:00 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 6 06:00 Piknik Country Mrągowo - Show Majki Jeżowskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 10/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9 - Aktor - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 6 Sarnaki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 399 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 7/32 - Kowboj; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 216* Operacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Czas honoru - odc. 31* seria III "Transport do Auschwitz"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 59; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Lato ZET i Dwójki - cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Dochodzenie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Promno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 7/32 - Kowboj; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 4 - Zdobywcy kosmosu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Komediantka - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Moje zapatrzenie - Czesław Niemen; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Laskowik & Malicki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Sukces - odc. 33/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sukces - odc. 34/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Szansa na Sukces - Mrozu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Radio Romans - odc. 7/32 - Kowboj; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 4 - Zdobywcy kosmosu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Przeprowadzki - odc. 5/10* Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 399; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Sparta Wrocław - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9 left|thumb|79x79px 5:55 Werdykt 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Strumień namiętności Odcinek: 54 13:05 W świecie mitów Odcinek: 5 14:15 Autobus śmierci 16:10 Jednostka specjalna "Dunaj" Odcinek: 16 17:05 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 6 18:05 Tajniak i agentka Odcinek: 20 19:05 Giganci nokautów Odcinek: 6 19:35 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 20:00 Motywy zbrodni 22:05 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 10 22:35 Miasto ludzi Odcinek: 11 23:15 Kierunek wakacje 23:25 Komandosi Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 0:45 Podniecający miesiąc miodowy 2:15 Nocny patrol left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Tip-Top lista - podsumowanie tygodnia 7:00 Power Lista 8:20 Viva Top 5 8:40 Top 5 best of Viva 9:00 Top 50 13:00 100% Viva 14:00 Viva Top 5 14:20 Top 5 best of Viva 14:40 100% Viva 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj Odcinek: 3 17:00 Ring Charts 18:00 Tip-Top lista 19:00 Hot or Not Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 20:00 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz Superstar Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 21:00 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj Odcinek: 3 22:00 Download Charts 23:00 Viva najlepsze efekty specjalne 0:00 In & Out 1:00 Viva Night Spot 2:00 Kocha, nie kocha 2:30 Całuśnik 3:00 Parot 3:30 Kocha, nie kocha 4:00 Zrywacz 4:30 Parot 5:00 Kocha, nie kocha 5:30 Całuśnik 06:00 Małe grzeszki 07:25 Syn łowcy orłów 08:50 Garść dynamitu 11:25 Tylko tydzień 13:00 Giulia nie wychodzi wieczorem 14:45 Córka górnika 16:45 Uderzenie gorąca 18:20 Człowiek, który pokochał Yngvego 20:00 Zawrót głowy 22:10 Brzuch architekta 00:10 Treme (4) 01:10 Uznany za zmarłego 02:45 Krwawy Romeo 04:35 Miasto cieni 06:00 Czy pamiętasz Dolly Bell? 07:45 Bohater z Bollywood 09:05 SzczęścieDziękujęProszęWięcej 10:40 Złoto Uleego 12:30 Hakerzy 14:10 Syn łowcy orłów 15:35 Czy pamiętasz Dolly Bell? 17:25 Garść dynamitu 20:00 Małe grzeszki 21:25 Chłopaki też płaczą 23:15 Ślady wiatru 00:55 Wideo Benny'ego 02:45 Prawdziwe wyznania 04:30 30 dni mroku: czas ciemności left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Breakfast 09:15 Heir Hunters 10:00 Homes Under the Hammer 11:00 Cowboy Trap 11:45 Saints and Scroungers 12:15 Bargain Hunt 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 London News 13:40 Doctors 14:10 Only Fools and Horses 15:05 Copycats 15:35 Me and My Monsters 16:00 Escape from Scorpion Island 16:30 Horrible Histories 16:55 Deadly 60 Bites 17:00 Newsround 17:15 Pointless 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 London News 19:00 The One Show - Best of Britain 19:30 Fake Britain 19:57 BBC News and Regional News 20:00 EastEnders 20:30 Panorama 21:00 New Tricks 22:00 BBC News at Ten 22:25 London News 22:32 BBC Weather 22:35 A Question of Sport 23:05 In With the Flynns 23:35 The Apprentice USA 00:20 Weatherview 00:25 A History of Ancient Britain 01:25 Animal 24:7 02:10 An Island Parish 02:40 Saints and Scroungers 03:10 Joins BBC News left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Wibbly Pig 06:10 Dipdap 06:15 Pinky Dinky Doo 06:30 Tinga Tinga Tales 06:45 Octonauts 07:00 Roar 07:25 Dennis & Gnasher 07:35 The Scooby Doo Show 07:58 Newsround 08:00 Paradise Cafe 08:30 LazyTown 08:55 Bob the Builder: Project Build It 09:05 The Koala Brothers 09:15 Little Charley Bear 09:25 Small Potatoes 09:30 Chuggington 09:45 Mr Bloom's Nursery 10:05 Gigglebiz 10:20 ZingZillas 10:45 Waybuloo 11:05 In the Night Garden 11:35 Hotel Reserve 13:00 Diving: World Championships 14:00 To Buy or Not to Buy 14:30 Animal 24:7 15:00 Weakest Link 15:45 Antiques Road Trip 16:30 Flog It! 17:15 Escape to the Country 18:00 Eggheads 18:30 Great British Railway Journeys 19:00 The Truth about Wildlife 19:30 Canal Walks with Julia Bradbury 20:00 University Challenge 20:30 Antiques Master 21:00 The Life of Muhammad 22:00 QI 22:30 Newsnight 23:20 Torchwood 00:15 The Tudors 01:10 Joins BBC News 03:10 Super League Show left|thumb|79x79px 19:00 The Apprentice 20:00 Snog Marry Avoid? 20:30 Underage and Pregnant 21:00 Small Teen Bigger World 22:00 EastEnders 22:30 World's Craziest Fools 23:00 Family Guy 23:20 Family Guy 23:45 Small Teen Bigger World 00:45 Underage and Pregnant 01:15 World's Craziest Fools 01:45 Josie: My Cancer Curse 02:45 EastEnders Greatest Exits 04:15 The Apprentice left|thumb|79x79px 19:00 World News Today 19:30 Born to Be Wild 20:00 Twitchers: A Very British Obsession 21:00 British Masters 22:00 Mark Lawson Talks To... 23:00 A303: Highway to the Sun 00:00 This Green and Pleasant Land: The Story of British Landscape Paiting 01:30 Twitchers: A Very British Obsession 02:30 Born to Be Wild 03:00 British Masters left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Breakfast (BBC News Channel) 08:30 BBC News 09:00 BBC News 10:00 BBC News 11:00 BBC News 12:00 BBC News 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 BBC News 14:00 BBC News 15:00 BBC News 16:00 BBC News 17:00 BBC News 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 BBC News 18:45 Sportsday 19:00 BBC News 20:00 BBC News 21:00 BBC News 22:00 BBC News at Ten 23:00 BBC News 00:00 BBC News 00:30 HARDtalk 01:00 Newsday 01:30 Asia Business Report 01:45 Sport Today 02:00 Newsday 02:30 Asia Business Report 02:45 Sport Today 03:00 Newsday 03:30 Asia Business Report 03:45 Sport Today 04:00 Newsday 04:30 HARDtalk 05:00 BBC World News 05:30 World Business Report 05:45 BBC World News left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Westminster Hall 07:50 House of Commons 09:00 The Record Review 10:00 The Record Europe 10:30 Mayor's Question Time 13:15 Business Questions 14:30 House of Commons 15:30 House of Commons 23:00 The Record 23:30 Lord Questions 00:00 Politcal Highlights 00:30 The Record 01:00 House of Commons 02:00 Lord Questions 02:30 Politcal Highlights 03:00 The Record 03:30 House of Commons 04:30 Lords Questions 05:00 Politcal Highlights 05:30 The Record left|thumb|79x79px 16:00 Doctors 16:30 Flog It! 17:15 Land Girls 18:00 Deadly 60 18:30 Great British Railway Journeys 19:00 The Apprentice 20:00 Lost Land of the Jaguar 21:00 The Life of Muhammad 22:00 Small Teen Bigger World 23:00 A Little Later 23:10 A Little Later 23:20 Torchwood 00:15 Lost Land of the Jaguar 01:15 Coast Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One London z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Parliament z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC HD z 2011 roku